


All I Want For Christmas...

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fertility Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: When Rose reads her daughter's letter to Santa, emotions come to play.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Little Moments in Time [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118454
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas- Family, Love, Santa and/or Elves, Gifts
> 
> TW: This story mentions fertility problems.

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas is a sister_

_Luv Xaria Tyler_

Rose put down her 7-year-old daughter's letter to Santa on the table, blinking back tears. As much as she and the Doctor would love to grant Xaria's wish, it was near impossible.

Just the thought of another baby clenched Rose's heart. Her body ached to experience pregnancy, something that she had been unable to with Xaria. She desperately wanted to carry another baby, to feel its movements underneath her heart. To bring another life into the world.

But when Xaria had been two, that dream had been crushed when her and the Doctor were informed that they were unable to conceive again.

While both heartbroken, they had agreed that their absolutely brilliant, beautiful daughter had been a blessing and a miracle. There had been tears and a few harsh words in that tragic period, blaming one another, but the Doctor and Rose had gotten through it stronger and more in love than ever.

Still. Xaria must've been feeling left out, that desire to have a sibling was something Rose emphasised with, growing up as an only child. At least she now had her brother Tony.

Rose covered her eyes with her hands and placed her head on the cool table top, unable to stop the flow of tears that was now running freely down her cheeks. She wept, glad that Xaria was at a friends place, unable to see her mother in distress, until she heard her husband's footsteps approach, then his strong arms gather her in an embrace.

"What is it, love?" The Doctor asked urgently, his voice soothing. Rose burrowed her face into his chest, the fluffy wool of the Christmas jumper he was wearing soft under her cheek.

Rose took a deep breath before answering her husband.

"Xaria's letter," she managed, waving a hand towards where it lay.

The Doctor planted a parting kiss to her cheek, running his hands down her arms before picking up the parchment. His chocolate eyes turned sorrowful as they scanned the short note.

"Oh Rose," he said simply.

"I know,' she replied. "How have we never told Xaria that she would never have siblings?"

The Doctor blew out his cheeks as he plopped down into the chair next to his wife.

"I don't know," he admitted, falling silent.

While he sat there, running his hand through his hair continuously, making it more ruffled, Rose thought.

They had always assumed that Xaria would never ask why she was an only child, accepting the fact like Rose had done. Rose told the Doctor that.

"Does that make us feel guilty thinking Xaria isn't enough? To want more kids?" She asked timidly. "Or self absorbed? I thought she was happy."

The Doctor gave her a piercing gaze to that.

"Rose. She _is_ happy love," he assured her.

"Not if she wants a sibling, she's not," she argued.

The Doctor didn't have anything to say to that. Instead, he grabbed her hand, twining their fingers together.

"We aren't guilty, nor self absorbed, Rose," he said firmly. "Us having no more children is something we couldn't help." Rose laid her head on his shoulder, allowing his words to comfort her.

"It's no-ones fault," he continued as he rested his cheek on her crown. "It's one of those silly things that the universe threw us. Quite simply, my ex superior sperm failed to hit your ex superior egg numerous times. Despite all the fun times we had. Continue to have." He flashed Rose a filthy smirk and she giggled.

"Trust you to turn a serious conversation into sex," she stated bemusedly, smacking his bicep playfully.

"Oh yes!" He crowed. He kissed the back of Rose's hand delicately.

"Made you smile though," he pointed out. Rose grinned at him.

"Although, we need to have a talk with our daughter," she acknowledged. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

And a talk about how Xaria's wish wouldn't come true happened that evening. They patiently explained that Santa couldn't bring her a sibling, that it was Mummy and Daddy's job, and they sadly couldn't do that for her.

Xaria wasn't happy to be expected, but accepted her parent's explanation eventually. The Doctor and Rose thought that would be the end of Xaria's asking for a sibling.

So they thought.

Until the next morning over breakfast, she informed her parents that if Santa couldn't grant her wish, that he wasn't real, rendering her parents speechless.


End file.
